Conspiracy
by Arianna Maeve
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in the midst of a conspiracy. Who can she turn to and whom can she trust?


Title: Conspiracy (1/?)  
  
Author: Arianna Maeve  
  
Author Email: dracosgirl87@hotmail.com  
  
Keywords: Ginny, Draco, Weasley's, conspiracy, Harry  
  
Spoilers: All the books  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Category: Romance/Suspense/Angst  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in the midst of a conspiracy. Her family, her friends, even her enemies seem to know something she doesn't. Who can she turn to and whom can she trust?  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be provided at the beginning or end of chapters, where needed.  
  
Warning: Characters in this fic are adults and will act accordingly. If you have problems with adult themes like drinking and sexual situations this is not the fic for you. Please turn back now, and if you still decide to stay don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
Author's Note: This story is being told from the view of the Innocents, as in you only know what they know. I use the word 'Innocents', because I tend to think of them as being untainted by the conspiracy.  
  
Chapter Summary: In which, we meet Ginny Weasley and get to know her and her life.a bit.  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting on her bed with her best friend, Arianna Lestrange, attempting to find something to wear.  
  
"How about this one?" Arianna said as another outfit pranced out of Ginny's spacious walk-in closet.  
  
"No," said Ginny. She thought for a moment before adding, "but I do like the shirt." Immediately the shirt separated from the rest of the outfit and put in a pile of maybes that had grown over 2 feet tall.  
  
They had waited a full minute for the next outfit to arrive before Arianna said, "Hey Gin, I think you've run out of clothes in your closet."  
  
Ginny spun around, "What?" she said unbelievingly. "That thing is, like, endless. How could I have run out of clothes in my closet," she snapped.  
  
"I don't know, Gin, but you did," Arianna snapped back, "maybe you should go through the maybes. I'm outta here," she said picking up her wand and preparing to apparate.  
  
"Wait," said Ginny caving in.  
  
"Not bad," thought Arianna, "A whole 45 seconds."  
  
"Don't go," Ginny said, "I need your help."  
  
"Ok," said Arianna putting down her wand, "what?"  
  
"What should I wear?" Ginny said meekly.  
  
"Honestly Ginny," Arianna cried with mock indignity, "you're twenty years old and you don't know how to dress yourself."  
  
"Nope," Ginny said, "My mum never taught me how."  
  
"She's been dressing me secretly for years," she whispered.  
  
Arianna laughed, "I told you about half a million times today, Gin, I think you should wear the sea green tank and the jeans."  
  
"But," Ginny started before Arianna cut her off.  
  
"No buts," she said, "you asked for my help, and I gave it to you. You're wearing that outfit or you're going naked. Pick one."  
  
"I like that sea green tank, it's perfect," Ginny said, and then she picked up the before mentioned outfit and walked to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasley, get your butt out here right this minute and meet your date," Arianna yelled to the back of the flat.  
  
Ginny didn't answer her. "Be right back," Arianna said to a tall man with black hair, green eyes and glasses. He nodded, and she walked to the back of the flat she half-shared with Ginny.  
  
"Ginny," she said in a singsong voice, "come out come out wherever you are."  
  
"No," was the reply.  
  
"Why not," Arianna asked.  
  
"Because," said Ginny as she stepped into view, "would you like to come out with hair like this?"  
  
"Oh my gods," Arianna breathed. "Sit down I can fix it. I think."  
  
Ginny sat down and Arianna started to work; within minutes Ginny's hair was no longer in its afro-like state, and was behaving normally in a thick ponytail at the base of her neck.  
  
"Better?" Arianna asked.  
  
"Much," said Ginny. "wanna come and meet my family?"  
  
"Not today, Gin, maybe next time," Arianna said, "I have homework to do, and I have a date with Jack later," she paused before going on, "so if I don't do it now it won't get done."  
  
"Right," said Ginny, "ok see ya later."  
  
"Bye, tell Harry I said bye too," Arianna said.  
  
"I will, bye," said Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow a bit late and after much nudging and winking and shaking of heads finally got settled into various conversations.  
  
Ginny ended up speaking with Liz, Charlie's latest fling, and Anya, her cousin, who was staying with her and whom she couldn't bear to leave at home. Today the subject of discussion was fashion.  
  
'Fashion,' thought Ginny with disgust, 'why is it with women it's always fashion. Can't they think up anything better to talk about? Like Quidditch for instance, now there's a real subject.'  
  
Liz really wasn't Ginny's type of person; they had literally nothing in common. Liz was 'beautiful'; Ginny was the 'girl next door' type. Ginny was educated, Liz was an airhead. Ginny was a Quidditch player; Liz was a cheerleader, ick. She really didn't want to talk to her, but as she was the only one who didn't know of her 'past' she seemed like the best option.  
  
Anya wasn't really her type either, as far as Ginny could tell, and Ginny couldn't tell much as Anya didn't talk much.  
  
"I simply can't find any dress robes suitable," Liz was saying. "How do you two do it?"  
  
"I make my own," Ginny said offhandedly.  
  
"Really?" Liz said with disbelief, "I doubt I would ever do anything that tacky."  
  
Ginny looked around the room hoping someone else had heard that besides Anya. They hadn't.  
  
"Damn," she thought.  
  
"Ginny be a dear and get me a drink," Liz said.  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied through clenched teeth. Then she turned and walked to the kitchen thinking, "what the hell do you think I am? Your waitress? I don't think so." She got a glass off the shelf and filled it with water; her grip was so tight she was surprised it hadn't shattered yet. She turned and walked back to the dining room table.  
  
"Here you are, Liz," said Ginny brandishing the drink.  
  
"I thought I asked for a drink," Liz said.  
  
"You did," said Ginny.  
  
"Then what the hell do you call this?" Liz said.  
  
"I call it a drink, of water," Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Get me a real drink, a rum and diet coke, if you please," Liz said.  
  
Ginny held her tongue and stalked back to the kitchen. "Rumen coke" she said pointing her wand at the glass of water. "Hope this is good enough for you, Miss Prissy," Ginny thought, "I don't know what Charlie sees in her."  
  
"Here you are, Liz," Ginny said with a faux smile.  
  
Liz accepted the drink and took a sip. She spit it out immediately, all over Ginny. "I asked for a diet coke. What part of DIET don't you understand?"  
  
"Here allow me to fix it for you," Ginny said, a plan forming in her mind. She took the drink from Liz's hand and walked to the kitchen. "Rumen Deice Coke," she said, "ici aed." "Perfect," she whispered. Ginny walked back over to Liz. "Here you are," she said.  
  
"Did I ask for extra ice?" Liz said indignantly.  
  
"No," said Ginny.  
  
"Then why did you put it in," Liz cried.  
  
"So it would be more fun when I did this," said Ginny as she poured the rum and diet coke with extra ice right over Liz's head. The whole family stopped talking to watch. As the drink emptied, Ginny said to Liz, "Did you enjoy your drink? I sure did."  
  
She walked over to Harry and asked, "Can we leave now? This party's all wet."  
  
"Sure," said Harry and offered his arm, "I wasn't having much fun anyways. Same boring Quidditch talk."  
  
They were out the door and almost to the car, when Harry said this. Ginny stopped dead, "You talked Quidditch and didn't invite me to join in?" She smacked hit on the arm, "You left me to 'Liz the incredible boring bitch', and 'Anya doesn't talk a lot'"?  
  
"Yep," said Harry.  
  
"You're going to pay for that one big time," Ginny said, smacking him again and going to the car. "Gimme the keys. I'm driving," she said.  
  
"Like hell you are," said Harry. "You are the worst driver I've ever seen. Remember what happened to your car? I'd like mine to stay in one piece if you don't mind."  
  
"Hey Mister that was mostly your fault," Ginny said hotly, "You were the one nibbling my neck, not the other way around. Come to think of it you were driving."  
  
"I was?" said Harry innocently.  
  
"Yes you was," Ginny said, "and since you won't let me drive I'm going back inside." She turned and walked back to the Burrow. She could hear all the commotion inside, and turned the doorknob. The chatter stopped as soon as she walked in the door.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Ginny asked.  
  
There was a chorus of No's, and two Yes's, from the twins, around the room.  
  
"Good," said Ginny sitting down, "So what are we talking about?"  
  
"Quidditch," said Fred and George just as Arthur said, "Current Events," and Charlie said, "Dragons," while Percy said, "The Ministry," and Ron muttered, "In your dreams."  
  
"So what is the topic of discussion?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Actually they were talking about your behavior towards Liz," said Bill.  
  
"She deserved it," muttered Ginny.  
  
"Whether or not she deserved it," Charlie sputtered, "She was still a guest in this house, my guest mind you, and it wasn't polite."  
  
"You know, Charlie, I think you're starting to sound a bit too much like Mum," said Fred.  
  
"And just what is wrong with that?" said Molly.  
  
"Nothing Mum, it's just. uh. you explain it to her, George," said Fred.  
  
"I think you would do a much better job than me, Fred," said George.  
  
"No, my dear brother, you have a much better way with words than I," said Fred.  
  
"Me?" said George. "Not true. You are a much better poet than I."  
  
"Okay, as this is obviously getting us nowhere," said Ginny, "how about we actually talk about something instead of watching these two bicker, however eloquently."  
  
"Too true," said Harry, who had slipped in unnoticed.  
  
"So what do we talk about?" asked Bill.  
  
"Quidditch," said Ginny, Fred, and George without delay.  
  
"No we've already exhausted that subject," complained Percy.  
  
"Quidditch," repeated Ginny, Fred, and George.  
  
"That's all we ever talk about," whined Charlie.  
  
"Deal with it," said Ginny, and then added, "Quidditch," along with Fred and George.  
  
"How about we talk about something more pleasant?" suggested Molly.  
  
"No, Quidditch," the trio again stated.  
  
"How about-" began Bill.  
  
"Qu-idd-itch," Fred and George replied.  
  
"How about I explain some of the Muggle sports," said Harry.  
  
"All right," said Ginny.  
  
"Muggle sports?" said Arthur Weasley excitedly.  
  
"Muggles have sports?" asked Fred.  
  
"Real sports?" commented George.  
  
"Not on broomsticks or anything," said Harry.  
  
"What's the fun in 'em then?" asked George.  
  
"Now Quidditch, that's a real game," said Fred without missing a beat.  
  
"Can we not start this again?" asked Percy.  
  
"Start what?" asked Ginny innocently.  
  
"You know what he means," replied Penelope, Percy's soon to be wife.  
  
Charlie looked around the room and decided to change the subject, not especially caring if he started a new family argument; he just wasn't looking forward to rehashing the same old thing over and over again. He looked to Bill and caught his eye, Bill looked back, and they seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement.  
  
"Where's Liz?" said Charlie, with feigned bewilderment. 'That one caught Gin's attention,' thought Charlie as Ginny spun around to face him.  
  
"I think she left after I accidentally spilled her drink," Ginny said.  
  
"Accidentally? You call dumping a drink over her head an accident?" Charlie laughed.  
  
"She sent the damn thing back four times, count 'em four, I was downright sick of her, and her attitude, and I thought you'd prefer that to me blowing her off the face of the planet!" Ginny screamed. Then she cried out in frustration, and yelled, 'I'm going home!' before disappearing with a small pop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was back at her flat within seconds. 'Now to find Ari and tell her what happened,' thought Ginny. "Arianna, Ari? Are you still here," Ginny called as she walked from room to room looking for Arianna.  
  
  
  
Finally after checking every room in the house and still not finding Arianna, Ginny found herself staring at the door to Arianna's room.  
  
Arianna respected her privacy very much and had asked Ginny not to go into her room unless absolutely necessary. So, instead of opening the door and walking right in, she knocked, and got no answer.  
  
'Well Ari,' Ginny thought, 'I think it's absolutely necessary.' Then she opened the door and found herself staring face to face with a man she had never met.  
  
The man looked very embarrassed, and he should have. After all, he was nearly naked in a flat that wasn't his, and face to face with someone he didn't know.  
  
He closed the door in her face immediately, but before she could even open her mouth to protest, he'd opened it again. This time he was much more modest in a bath robe, and only his cheeks, which were still red, showed sign of embarrassment. He looked at her for a second before offering her his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jack. You must be Ginny, and if you aren't, I must be in the wrong apartment," he said and then he laughed a bit.  
  
"You may be relieved to know that you are in the right apartment," Ginny said, "but I'd like to know one thing. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was supposed to be surprising Ari," Jack said with a smile, "but I suppose I was in for a surprise myself."  
  
It was at this point that Arianna decided to show back up. Her shock was evident on her face, when she popped in.  
  
"Jack," she cried, looking back and forth between the two of them, "What are you doing here? And Ginny, What happened to your family party thing? Is it over already?"  
  
"I came to surprise you," said Jack.  
  
"But he surprised me," added Ginny. "We had a family argument. I left and Harry stayed to play mediator I suppose."  
  
Ginny looked between Arianna and Jack. They looked as if they weren't aware that another person was in the room. 'Might as well make it true,' Ginny thought.  
  
"Guys," Ginny began, but they weren't paying attention.  
  
She tried again louder this time, "Guys."  
  
'Still not noticing me,' Ginny thought.  
  
"GUYS," Ginny tried again, not a thing.  
  
'Lights are on but nobody's home,' She thought, 'last ditch chance. If this doesn't get them nothing will.'  
  
She waved her hand in front of their faces, breaking the eye contact, they both looked at her. "Guys, I thought you'd like to know I'm going to the movies, so you guys can have some privacy."  
  
"Oh you don't have to do tha-" Jack started before Arianna elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny," she began, "we have dinner plans at 6:30,"  
  
"5:30," interjected Jack.  
  
"5:30 then," Arianna sighed, "We should be gone by 5 o'clock. Thanks again, Gin, and have fun at the movies."  
  
"Bye you two," said Ginny as she disapparated with a pop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked out of the dark movie theater and into the bright sunlight. She stopped and checked her watch. The lighted dial read 3:30pm. 'Only three-thirty, I sit in a dead depressing movie for what seems like a year and a half and it's only three-thirty,' Ginny thought. 'life isn't fair.'  
  
Ginny started walking down the street humming a tune that she'd heard in the movie. She didn't have anywhere to go, or anything to do, so she decided to go window-shopping. She most likely wouldn't buy anything but she could look nonetheless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley had been walking around in Muggle shops for an hour, when she spotted the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.  
  
It was a Victorian era style dress, complete with headdress. It was deep emerald green in color, with gold lace. It laced up the front with a gold ribbon, and had a golden-white color under dress. It was flared at the elbows and trimmed with gold. It had long emerald skirts that surely would have touched the floor had Ginny been wearing it.  
  
The headdress was a hoop of emerald green and wound with a single gold ribbon. The veil was made of a gold colored fabric, which surely was as light as air.  
  
Ginny felt drawn to it as though it was made just for her, though surely it couldn't have been. It was an antique after all, but it surely must be one of a kind. She wanted to see it on her just once; hopefully that once would be enough.  
  
Ginny walked into the store with a small tinkle of bells. She walked to the front desk and rung the tiny bell for service.  
  
"Just a minute," called a voice from the backroom.  
  
Ginny waited in silence for a few moments before she started humming a song, she didn't think she knew. Suddenly a small old woman tapped Ginny on the shoulder causing her to jump.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, did I startle you," she apologized, "My name is Agatha, but you can call me Aggie. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I-if you don't mind I'd like to try on th-that dress in the window. The dark green one," Ginny stammered.  
  
"Of course my dear, of course," said Aggie, "Come right this way."  
  
Ginny followed the poor, bent, silver haired old woman over to the window and got her first look of the back of the dress. 'That train has got to be at least 15 feet long,' she thought.  
  
"Dear could you help me get this dress off this old manikin? I'm afraid my old hands don't work as well as they used to," Aggie said.  
  
"Of course where have my manners gone today," said Ginny snapping out of her daydreams. She rushed up to the manikin, very careful not to damage the dress, but too excited to try it on to waste anytime doing it.  
  
After carefully maneuvering the dress off of the manikin, Ginny carefully folded it up, so as not to step on it. The small, wizened old woman led Ginny to a small room in the back. Ginny started trying it on but soon realized this dress wasn't made to put on by one person alone. Aggie helped her on with the dress, and it fit perfectly.  
  
"It seems made for you," Aggie commented after Ginny had gotten it on.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Ginny asked. "Wherever did you get it?"  
  
"My great grandmother was a servant to a large family in the mid to late 1880's. This dress belonged to the only girl of that family, and when she mysteriously disappeared they gave the dress to my grandmother," Aggie said, "It's been handed down for generations. My older sister got it, and when she did she decided to sell it. I run the shop for her you see, and she's told me to sell it if I get the chance."  
  
After a moment she added, "I think Gladys has a picture of the girl in this dress around here somewhere." She promptly began searching the backroom. She found it in a little over a minute and motioned Ginny over. There was a white sheet hanging over it to shield the dust. "Ready to look," she asked Ginny as she walked over, train gliding behind her.  
  
Ginny nodded, with a small, "Yes."  
  
Aggie pulled off the sheet. Ginny gasped, "Oh my god that looks exactly like me," and fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Ohh, a cliffie. I'll post more soon but I have to get done with the play, LiL' Abner, first. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and please review here or email me. Bye now! 


End file.
